The Future
by gawilliams
Summary: Magnus and Will have a conversation right after the end of the last episode of Season Four.


_I just watched the final episode of season four and while I am unsure if there will ever be a fifth season, I wanted to do a short little piece that takes up where that episode left off. I am also beginning to work on completing my earlier story Needs, which I sadly left unfinished a little more than a year ago. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Will followed Magnus along the walkway which ran through the waterway. It was an incredible sight before them. The buildings worked into the rock faces, windowed walls shining in the light, were spectacular. What appeared to be a magnetic/gravitic tram whisked by overhead at a high speed, all without sound. The technology involved was incredible. He was staggered that this had been kept a secret from him. It had obviously been in the works for some time. Something clicked in his mind. The slight pause when he stood by Magnus before they had come into this veritable paradise.

"How far down are we?" he questioned.

Magnus turned and smiled. "You've figured it out," she said approvingly. "Nikola developed a point to point transfer that is virtually imperceptible. We are actually two hundred meters down. The lighting is from light crystals that provide a perpetual source of natural lighting. Strategically placed panels provide us with the necessary ultraviolet spectrum needed for healthy skin development."

"And the energy?" Will asked curiously.

"Another of Nikola's gifts," she replied. "A variation of a perpetual momentum engine. The energy production was staggering, and will provide us with enough energy and then some for centuries before needing any upgrades."

"And Tesla's price?" Will asked. He still didn't like Tesla, if nothing else than for the man's constant flirting with Magnus and desire to get into her pants. He let those thoughts go, though.

"Nothing," Magnus informed him. She saw the look of utter disbelief on Will's face. "It's true, Will. Nikola knows he's outstayed his welcome within our friendship, and he wanted to make amends in some fashion. I don't know if I will ever be able to let go the past, but if he wants to help us with such a generous gift, who am I to say no?"

"And he's also the last of the Five outside of yourself," Will pointed out carefully.

Helen took a seat on a bench that looked out on the atrium-like garden area. It was lush and beautiful. She motioned him to sit with her.

"I will always remember the Nikola Tesla who existed before we gave ourselves the shots of the True Source Blood," she said softly, clearly remembering those days which for her were more than 250 years ago. "He was brilliant, handsome, clever, and a flirtatious bastard, but he was our friend. I hate thinking about what he has become over the last century, but I can assure you that not only does he not know where this Sanctuary is, but he will not be welcome."

"So what exactly is this place?" Will asked. He knew it housed a new Sanctuary, and he was glad that it was so, but such grandeur marked with such a modern, artistic look and feel to it smacked of something more.

"A Sanctuary, naturally, but also much, much more, Will," Helen smiled warmly. "There never has been an ideal place of learning within the Sanctuary network, and I designed this with that in mind. I was able to have all the books, case studies, files and the like removed before the final destruction of the old Sanctuary, and they are here, forming the nucleus of a new library. Volumes from all the Sanctuary libraries, and case files and studies are also found here in copies, both electronic as well as in traditional form. In many ways I am creating a University of sorts dealing with all things Abnormal."

Will looked skeptical. "A University?" he questioned.

Helen appreciated his skepticism. "Well, certainly not a Harvard or Oxford, but it's a start," she admitted. "I want a center of learning to preserve the existence and history of Immortals past and present. I want to be able to one day show the world what was lost, as well as what exists and how important it is."

Will nodded. "A center of learning and scholarship," he corrected from the term University. "So what is my role in all this?"

"My partner," she informed him. "I was horribly wrong in keeping secrets from you, Will. I breached our agreement, and hurt you in the process. This," she waved her arm about encompassing everything they could see, "Is a way to make it up to you. I want your help to make my dream a reality. To make the Sanctuary network, and this place, what it has always needed to be. And I promise you, there will be no more secrets."

"Partner," Will said, taking it all in.

Helen reached over and took his hand in hers. She was making a statement of her feelings for him, but subtle enough that he would know that this was a beginning, not a leap into the unknown. "Yes, Will, my partner," she told him. "Regardless of what has happened in the recent past, you are indeed very special to me. I am now ready to open myself up to that kind of closeness again. John is dead, and I have reconciled my feelings for him. But only if you are interested in exploring this together."

Will had thought a lot about his feelings for Magnus. He was still a bit bitter at all the secrets and what had happened the last few months. He could understand, and forgive, but he was still hurt. There was also the constant attraction he had always held for her. He had figured it had been a crush of sorts, but there were instances over the last few years that told him otherwise. Making a conscious, and mutual, effort to see if it could work between them made sense. She had brought him here to continue making a difference and embark on an adventure of massive proportion. He made up his mind. Really there was no other decision for him to make.

"I'd like that a lot, Magnus," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Helen hooked her arm in his and leaned against him slightly. "It's Helen," she corrected him. "Now let's see this new home of our, and begin our new adventure. Together."

Will knew he had made the right decision as he walked, arm in arm, with Helen to the entrance to the new Sanctuary. He had come home to his future. His real future.

_A/N: Short, but it was something I wanted added to that last episode. I hope that the Will/Helen side element works for everyone in this one. Gregg._


End file.
